Secret of the Predator: Part I  Feudal Combat
by Jetty1
Summary: When Inuyasha's group head to Shiyosai Village to relax, they end up helping a group of warriors takedown a group of of bandits on Asagiri Island; they soon find something else lurking on the island. Michiru/Sango mostly. Rated M for explicate reasons.
1. Unexpected Visiters

**Secret of the Predator: Part I**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visiters**

In the vastness of outer space where many dots at very long distances shined brightly, one bright spot started moving. As it made its way torward the planet Earth it became larger and for one to see that it was a space ship. It flew close to the planet at a fast speed and suddenly it shot something. It was too big for a torpedo blast plus it was being resisted by the earth's atmosphere. As the fired object descended toward the planet below, the ship turned away from the planet and disappeared from sight. One could only wonder what the fired object was but one thing was for certain; earth had recieved unexpected visiters.

Two days later...

It was a hot day in Feudal Japan as Inuyasha's group made their way through the country to Shiyosai Village in an effort to relax by the beach. Michiru couldn't remember the last time he had felt this much heat. He was smart enough to put on shorts before he left his home in the Modern Era, but he was still sweating. It was so hot that Kagome had to wear short sleaves. His other friends however weren't as fortunate for they were stuck wearing their heavy Feudal Era clothing. He did manage to use his Shikigami to make ice packs to keep everyone cool but they would melt quickly in a a manner of minutes.

"I'll be glad when we get there. This heat is killing me." Inuyasha said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I hear you. There've been heatwaves before back home, but nothing as bad as this." Michiru stated.

"Well, at least when we get there we can finally relax." Sango said exhausted.

"Yes indeed." Miroku added as his hand groped Sango.

Sango started to turned red and used her Hiraikotsu to make many lumps on his head until Michiru said, "Please, Sango, its too hot be fighting."

As much as Sango wanted to keep wacking Miroku, She knew Michiru was right and chose not to push it.

"I just hope this heat doesn't make us all go crazy." Shippo said aloud.

When they had arrived at Shiyosai Village, they all saw a big commotion going on near the docks and decided to go check it out.

"Uh, excuse me? What's going on here?" Michiru asked.

A townsman replied, "The local samurai are preparing to sail to Asagiri Island."

Bewildered, Shippo asked, "But aren't there demons on Asagiri Island?"

"Not since the dark cloud vanished. All the demons left the island a few months ago." The townsman replied.

As Michiru started to wonder why a bunch of samurai would travel to Asagiri Island Inuyasha immediately took notice and said, "Oh no; we came here to relax, not go on another adventure."

"Come on, Inuyasha. It wouldn't hurt just to ask, and besides it could just be nothing and it'll just be a normal day at the beach." Michiru said hoping that he was right for once.

"Oh, alright, but if you're wrong I'm taking my anger out on you." He said angrily which made Michiru smile.

The group then made their way toward the docks and approached a samurai who was issuing orders to the rest. He was at least six feet tall with a muscular build that not even his armor could hide and semi-long hair pulled back into a tail.

"Excuse me," Michiru said which got the Samurai Leader's attention. "Mind if I ask why you're all going to Asagiri Island?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't talk now, young man." The Samurai Leader said.

Suddenly a woman approached The Samurai Leader with a few rice balls and said, "Here you are, Daichi, I hope these are good for your trip."

The Samurai Leader took the rice balls and said, "You are very kind, Shino, thank you."

The woman bowed and as she was about to take her leave, she noticed Michiru and the others and said, "Oh, its you! How nice to see you all again."

They looked at the woman and immediately reckognized her as the wife of Yukimura, the samurai from the Castle Town.

"Hey, you're Yukimura's wife from the Castle Town." Michiru said.

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you all escaped safely. When the demons started to appear everyone outside the castle attempted to escape. Please tell me, what became of my husband?"

Michiru stood silent for a moment, thinking of how the samurai had sacrificed his own life to help him and his friends escape from Naraku's clutches. "He died trying to save us from a very powerful demon. He never stood a chance; I'm sorry."

Shino lowered her head and said, "I had a feeling that he didn't make it, I just needed to make sure. Thank you."

The Samurai Leader, Daichi, had overheard their conversation and said, "So you were the last ones to see Yukimura alive?"

"Yes." Michiru replied.

"Forgive me for dismissing you earlier. I am Daichi, Yukimura was a close friend of mine. He taught me everything there is to being a samurai."

"That's okay, my name's Michiru and these are friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kilala and Miroku."

"It is an honor to meet you all." Daichi said wiith a bow.

"So Daichi, what's going on here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, lately we've been getting visits from foreigners who have been trading with us new weapons and supplies. The last few ships that have sailed here were raided by a group of bandits; after the demons disappeared from Asagiri Island these bandits thought to use it as a shelter. Lately they've been stealing all the supplies from the ships and killing everyone onboard."

"That's so aweful." Sango stated.

"Yes it is. We've learned that there are very few of these bandits on Asagiri Island so we already sent a small group of warriors along with a few foreign soldiers to the island. That was two days ago but for some reason they never returned."

"What do you think happened to them?" Miroku asked.

"Either they've been captured... Or worse."

"So you're heading to the island to try and rescue them?" Miroku deduced.

"Yes, and if we're lucky we'll take down those bandits as well. If you don't mind my asking, I would be honored if you would come along to help us."

Before Michiru could say anything Inuyasha said, "Sorry, pal. Today's our day off."

"But Inuyasha, those samurai could be in serious trouble and they need our help." Michiru stated in shock that his friend might actually ignore someone in need.

"Look, let's just let these guys take care of it while we enjoy the rest of our day cooling off." Inuyasha said in an attempt to dissuade Michiru from ruining their day off.

"Inuyasha, how can we enjoy our day off knowing that the samurai could be dead or dying over there?" Kagome said.

"Please my friend, we would be appreciate it if you come with us and if all goes well we should be back before sundown." Daichi said in hopes to convince him.

"Come on, Inuyasha..." Michiru said with a semi-sad face.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and said as he pointed toward Michiru, "Oh, alright, but we better get back before sundown or I'm taking it out on you."

"Hey, what could go wrong?" Michiru said in good humor.

Michiru then smiled as Daichi said, "Good, then you all best get ready. We'll be leaving shortly."

As Daichi went back to issue orders to the other samurai, Shino turned to the others and said, "Thank you so much, I'll feel better knowing that Daichi will be safe with you around."

"Your welcome." Michiru replied. As Shino took her leave Michiru turned his gaze to Asagiri Island, hoping that they could still save the missing warriors.

After everyone made preparations for their quick trip to Asagiri Island, they made their way to the large boat they would be traveling in.

On the dock Michiru saw a group of seven warriors and carefully looked them over. They saw Daichi who was wearing green armor and was carrying a basic rifle along with a samurai sword and two knives at his sides.

One that stood to Daichi's right was an englishman wearing a captain's hat and a blue naval uniform who had his sleeves rolled up due to the heat. He was holding a flintlock pistol tucked in his belt along with a rapier sword in it's sheeth and was carrying a basic rifle in his hand.

To Daichi's left was a bald samurai dressed in black armor who was carrying a modified rifle but held a samurai sword and a dozen or so knives on his belt.

Behind the bald samurai was another samurai warrior who was almost as bulky as Daichi who was dressed in grey armor and wore a japanese straw hat to cover his slight loss of hair. He wielded a samurai sword and a few knives on his belt but what was strange was that he was carrying something big over his right shoulder that was carefully concealed.

Another one who was standing in the boat with his right foot on the dock appeared to be a ninja with semi-long black hair and pale skin. He wore a green vest over a black uniform, a green headband and a mask that covered his face from below the eyes. He too was carrying a basic rifle but with a blade attached to the end of the barrel and a big knife at his waist.

One that was loading the last of the supplies into the boat was a warrior monk with short hair wearing a mix of green and blue robes and a pendant with the image of Buddha around his neck. He was holding a quarter staff and satchel around his left shoulder.

The last one who was sitting nicely in the boat was a young swordsman with semi-long hair tied up in a tail wearing just a kimono and holding a samurai katana close to him. He appeared to be very nervous but put on a smile to hide it.

The englishman saw Michiru and his friends and said, "This is our extra help, Daichi?"

"Yes," Daichi replied. "These people helped out a friend of mine a while back so I feel that they could be helpful to us."

"Let's just hope you're right." The englishman muttered.

Daichi turned to Inuyasha's group and said, "Are you all ready to go?" They all nodded. "Alright, let's get going."

As they all got into the boat and made their way to Asagiri Island they had no idea what fate lay in store for them.

* * *

**In case you're all wondering, Daichi is my OC samurai version of Arnold Schwarzenegger's character in the Predator movie. As for the other warriors, I thought I'd make a variety of warriors instead of simply having seven samurai. All together we've got three samurai, samurai-in-training, a naval captain, a ninja and a warrior monk. Plus I know samurai weren't known for using guns but given the situation with demons, they decide to make an exception in these cases. Also I won't be including Kaname in this one.**

**Next Chapter: Daichi's Team**

**As Inuyasha's group prepare to sail toward Asagiri Island, they get a little insight into Daichi, his friendship with Yukimura and his team of warriors.**


	2. Daichi's Team

**Chapter 2: Daichi's Team**

They had all started making their way to Azagiri Island in their long-boat when Inuyasha took the time to look around at the different warriors they had agreed to help and already he felt a sweat run down his spine and not just from the heat. He barely knew them and for some reason he didn't trust them. He was going to do his best to keep an eye on them to make sure none of them tried anything.

"Excuse me Daichi, I was wondering how well you knew Yukimura?" Michiru asked the Samurai Leader.

"Well, like I said earlier. He taught me everything there is to being a samurai. In fact, if it wasn't for him I'd still be out in the countryside hunting dear and all other sorts of wild animals."

"You were a hunter?"

Daichi nodded. "Yes, it just so happens that I met Yukimura during one of my hunts. He was fighting in a battle against a small band of rebels and he got wounded and fled into the nearby forest where I was hunting. When I saw they were chasing him, I used my hunting skills and took them all down one-by-one. After helping patch up his wounds, he offered to enlist me into his battalion. The reason I accepted was because I was bored with hunting small animals. This gave me the chance to my hunting skills against more worthy opponents that threatened our homeland."

"So you became a samurai and then what?" Michiru inquired.

"Well, me and Yukimura along with Mako," He pointed to the bald samurai in black armor. "And Bakura," He then pointed the the samurai in grey armor wearing a hat. "Together we faught in a dozen battles and always managed to survive. We were an unstoppable team together."

"So where were you three when the Castle Town was taken over?"

Daichi took a moment before speaking. "The day before the Castle Town was taken over, me, Mako and Bakura were ordered by the king to head to Shiyosai Village to enlist some more people and even then I was suspicous about the king's behavior. I told Yukimura about it and he decided to stay behind to figure out what was going on. That was the last I saw of him. While we were returning we found the people fleeing while being chased by demons so we gathered everyone we could and brought them to Shiyosai Village to be safe. Shino told me everything and I tried to return to the Castle Town but the place was overrun and I had no chance of getting in to see if Yukimura was alive or not. I've done my best to help take care of Shino since I was uncertain of her husband's fate."

"I'm sorry for your loss Daichi. Yukimura was a true samurai." Michiru said to consul him.

"Yes, he was."

Kagome looked at the ninja warrior who kept his face below the eyes masked and said, "So, how long have you been part of Daichi's team?"

The ninja turned his eyes at her for a second and turned them back at Azagiri Island.

Kagome looked a little annoyed that he wouldn't answer and said, "Hmm, so you think you can ignore me, huh?"

The ninja kept his eyes on their destination.

"Well, fine then, I can ignore you too." She said as she crossed her arms and tilted her head upward.

"Um, Miss, if you're trying to get Bato there to talk, I'm afraid you'll be wasting your time." The young swordsman said to her.

"Why is that?" Shippo asked.

"Bato was once part of a rebel faction that tried to assasinate the king and then turned sides to help the Samurai but before doing so they cut out part of his tongue so he only talks when he really needs to given that his voice doesn't sound too good. I've been trying my best to at least make him laugh and so far no luck." The young swordsman explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bato." Kagome said sincrely.

He turned his eyes to her and gave an understanding nod.

"My name's Haku, nice to meet you." The young swordsman extended his hand.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you too. So how long have you and Bato been with Daichi's team?"

"Bato joined when Daichi went to Shiyosai Village at the King's request. As for me, Daichi's been training me since before the demons took over the Castle Town. This my first actual mission with the team. I'm hopiing that after this I'll become a real samurai."

The man in grey armor and a hat carrying a big bag named Bakura had just pulled out a few branches of strange leaves and started chewing on some of it. He then attempted to pass it around to offer it to anyone; everyone rejected it.

"You all have the taste of pansies, you know that? This stuff will build up your muscles up to the size of a mountain, just like mine!" He said with a smug look on his face as he flexxed his bulky right arm.

The warrior monk pulled what appeared to be a primitive designed grenade with a sutra on it out of his sachel, held it up and said, "Why don't you take a bite out of this, tough guy?"

As Inuyasha's group looked a bit nervous by his statement, some of Daichi's men laughed histarically.

Miroku took notice of the odd weapon in the warrior monk's hand and asked, "Excuse me, what exactly is that?"

"This is a combination of my power of purification and our foreign friend's grenades. Once the fuse is lit, you throw it at the enemy and it unleashes a purified explosion that incompassitates a human but can obliterate a demon. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Pache, I am a Shaolin Monk in service to Budha."

"I am Miroku, nice to meet." Miroku said as they shook hands.

After a few minutes, the boat had reached the northern shore of Azagiri Island. Everyone disembarked their mode of transportation and started walking east toward the path into the forest that Inuyasha group took to find Naraku, staying close so that they wouldn't be ambushed.

**{Cue Predator Track - Something Else}**

As the two groups made their way from the beach to the forest, Inuyasha stopped as he smelled something in the air. There was something on this Island that didn't smell right and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, though he wouldn't let anyone else know that. He could also smell blood in the air, lots of it, which didn't sit too well with him. He heard then heard Kilala hiss, figuring she had sensed it too.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Michiru asked when he turned to see that his friend had stopped.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with. Its getting hotter by the minute." He said to the Shikigami user, not wanting to get him worried.

Michiru nodded and they continued on. About a few minutes in, Bato held up his hand telling them all to stop. He kneeled down and saw faded footprints.

Daichi knelt down beside him and said, "Are these the footprints of the bandits?"

Bato shook his head "No."

"Then it must be from the first group that came here. They go off toward the western shore."

"Then we follow them that way and take the bandits down." The englishman said.

Daichi turned to him and said, "But first we must see if we can help the other group, Decker, they may still be alive."

"If the bandits haven't gotten to them yet." Decker said with not much optimism.

They continued moving with Bato up front to follow the tracks as well as find any other markings.

Michiru tapped Daichi's shoulder and asked, "What's up with him? He sounds like he's more focused on stopping the bandits than helping the other group."

Daichi nodded, "Captain Decker is just trying to make sure these bandits don't kill anyone else. One of the ships that was raided by them was under his command. He doesn't want to lose anymore."

Michiru understood what he meant. When him and the others tried to bring down Naraku, it seemed that some of them cared more about killing the demon than saving the people he was torturing and killing, but he understood that with him dead no more people would have suffer.

**{Cue Predator Track - Cut 'Em Down}**

Bato stopped for a moment a few meters ahead of the group and pulled out his container of water. He slid down his mask and took a drink while making sure no one caught even a glimpse of his whole face.

Suddenly he heard the sound of birds to his left near a few dozen trees so close together that one could hide themselves in them. He listened closely and realized that they weren't just birds, they were vultures.

He slowly made his way over while trying not to draw attention to himself, drawing his big knife for extra protection. He climbed the small ridge carefully trying not to make any noise. He stood slowly and began pushing the enlarged leaves and vines out of his way.

He then heard some kind of clicking noise coming from somewhere nearby but he couldn't tell from which direction.

He continued moving through the leaves and vines and saw something red ahead of him. He moved in closer and saw something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Staring back at him with expressions of fear were skinned men hanging upside-down.

Bato gasped at the sight of them and the vultures started flying at him. Being taken by surprise, Bato batted them away and turned back toward where the others were. He moved the leaves and vines out of the way to see everyone looking at him for a moment but when they saw the skinned men, each showed their different reactions.

Pache and Miroku held their hands up and said a quiet prayer to the souls of the slaughtered. Haku and Kagome put their hands over their mouths and turned their heads, trying to burn the image out of their minds. Inuyasha grunted at the sight, realizing that this was the blood he had smelled in the air. Michiru covered his mouth to resist the urge to throw up. Sango, Daichi, Mako and Bakura did nothing but stare at the gruesome sight. Decker ended up gagging and throwing up, he had seen some gruesome scenes but this was the worst for him. Shippo simply closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts while Kilala growled at the sight.

As Bato kicked one of the vultures away from the remains, Mako went up to the bodies and saw something on the ground. He picked it up and tossed it to Daichi who caught it with ease. It was an pendent of a Samurai warrior who he had known for a long time, one who had been sent to the island.

"Yoshi... Mako, cut 'em down." Daichi ordered.

Mako drew one of his knives and cut the vines that held the skinned bodies upside-down.

Daichi turned away and stood next to Decker.

"I knew some of these men, they were good Samurai. But what puzzles me is why the bandits would skin them like they were cattle?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Daichi." Decker said for he too wondered why they would do such a thing.

"It wasn't the bandits that did this." Inuyasha said to them.

The two turned to the half-demon and Daichi asked, "You think it might've been a demon?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, something else, I don't know what but since we came to shore I smelled something strange, something I've never smelled before. Whatever it was, it killed these men before the bandits even knew they were here."

Upon hearing this, Michiru looked at Inuyasha and said, "You knew they were dead and you didn't warn us?"

"I didn't want to worry ya." Inuyasha said plainly.

"How?" Decker asked.

"Well, from the smell of gun powder and the shell casings lying around, I'd say they were shooting in every direction and hit nothing. Whoever killed them wasn't touching the ground and wasn't using guns so it wasn't any human let alone a bandit and there's no other scent in the area besides them and whatever killed them."

"But how do you know it's not a demon?" Michiru asked.

"Because the scent's all wrong, there's a strange musk that no ordinary demon gives off like this. That's why it's so strange."

Bato then went over to them and nodded, confirming that Inuyasha was right.

Daichi nodded and said, "We'll stick to bandits' trail. If we happen to run into who or whatever killed them, we'll take it down." Inuyasha, Michiru, Decker and Bato nodded. "Everyone, get ready for battle. We head for the Bandit Encampment. Spread out and make no noise what so ever."

Everyone nodded.

Michiru walked near Mako and Bakura when Mako said, "Hey, Bakura, time to let ol' Boomer out of the bag."

**{Cue Predator Track - Payback Time}**

Bakura nodded and Michiru watched as he removed the canvas concealing what he was carrying and revealed, to Michiru's amazement, a modified prototype minigun. The original minigun was like a cannon and had to be wheeled into battle and they fired by having a crank turned, this was similar except the barrels were cut shorter and was hung over Bakura's shoulder.

"Payback time."

With that said, the two groups spread out and carefully made their way to the Bandit Encampment on the western shore.

**X X X**

Unbeknownst to the group, there was a presence within the area where they found the skinned men. A being that was concealed by its cloaking technology that was not of this world. An alien hunter known as a Yautja or Predator.

They were a race that thrived on hunting and killing other species for sport and the honor of the hunt. There were several different tribes and clans, each with a few different and similar set of rules but this one was different than most.

This Predator, named Sir'u back home, had done most of his hunts on Earth and grew rather fond of the Japanese culture; so much that he learned their language, studied their philosophies and even customized his armor like that of a Samurai as he hunted both humans and demons alike.

Another thing was that he liked to know his prey, watch and get to know it personally before he killed it. Something that most of his clansmen didn't understand and made fun of him for it.

The Predator watched the people who had desecrated his hunting ground through his thermal vision and saw one group made up of seven human warriors that seem to carry almost similar long-range weapons. They each wore something and carried something different to show individuality but they just seemed to be fodder like the last group.

Some might have the honor of having their skulls and, hopefully, their spines removed, others would just be skinned and hung upside-down; the other group however was fairly unique and intrigued the Predator.

One member was a young girl who carried a bow and wore strange clothes, even for him. When he switched over to his neuro vision, which showed any electrical activity in the human brain, pheromone signatures and mystical auras, he saw that she had a purifying aura indicating that she was some sort of priestess. But given that she was lacking full potential, he would probably skin her and hang her high like the others.

Another was a young man who also had a purifying aura and carried a monk staff but had a dark aura focused on his right hand. Though he might prove somewhat challenging, Monks weren't always the best of fighters so the Predator would probably just skin him too.

There was also a young fox-demon, a creature that possessed the mystical Fox Magic which the Predator has had encounters with before, but this one was so young and helpless that he wouldn't be worth a good hunt and it wouldn't be sporty for Sir'u to even try.

Then there was a small cat-demon, he knew that they weren't always that small and was looking forward to seeing just how tough this one would be. He would be glad to add her skull with some of the others he had collected.

There was also a young woman who possessed great physical strength to carry that heavy bone-crafted boomerang. He had seen many human women over the years but none as strong as her. If she was as tough as she looked, he would find a special place for her skull and spine.

He then saw a young boy who also wore strange clothing and seemed to possess mystical abilities that connected him to the forces of nature which really intrigued the Predator. Shikigami users were known for relying more on there powers and had given the Predator some good challenges; he was curious to see how good of a challenge this boy would give him. With any luck, he would earn the honor of having his skull removed.

Finally, there was the alpha male of the group. He appeared to be a half dog-demon according to his scanners but that, and the fact that he was carrying a powerful sword, was all he could get given that something was interfering with his heat signature which really bothered the Predator.

He had heard that there was a particular clothe on Earth known as the robe of the fire rat which protects its wearer from fire. Apparently it must also mask his heat signature, something that both bothered the alien hunter and at the same time got him excited. This one would be greatly recognized on Sir'u's rack if he could collect his skull, spine and even a piece of his fire-resistant clothe.

He knew that they all could probably challenge him to the point that he would be overwhelmed, but this excited him. He thrived on these kinds of challenges and would be foolish to pass it up.

He watched as they scattered and made there way toward the western shore and decided to follow by jumping from tree to tree, staying as stealthy and as quiet as possible.

**X X X**

As the group made their way to the western shore, they traveled as quietly as possible as they remained spread out as to not attract attention and give away their position to any stray bandits.

Along the way, Michiru felt a breeze hit him from behind. He looked up at the trees and thought he heard something. He had been connected to the force of nature due to his Shikigami and something in the wind was telling him that something was wrong. He wondered if this was the feeling that Inuyasha got when they first arrived.

Up in the trees, the Predator saw the boy stop and look up in his direction. There was no indication that the boy could see him and yet he somehow sensed that he was there. The Predator would have to be careful not to give himself away.

Michiru decided to brush off the strange feeling and turned back to follow the others when he saw Mako standing right in front of him which caused the Shikigami to jump slightly.

"If you keep slowing down like this, we'll never reach the encampment." The samurai said in a low, deep tone.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I saw something." The Shikigami user replied.

"Hey, with me Bakura and Daichi around you have nothing to worry about, kid."

Michiru smiled and nodded and the two continued on.

The Predator watched the moment between the boy and the bald samurai and replayed some of their dialogue in an attempt to augment it for future use. _**"Y-Y-You k-keep s-slowing us down...Y-Y-You have n-nothing to worry about, kid."**_

* * *

**Author's Note – I had some spare time to finish this chapter and decided to post it. The names of the Samurai and other warriors as well as the Predator I picked out at random, some may be real, others may not but I thought they would fit the characters.**

**Next Chapter – Assault on the Encampment**

**The two groups attack the Encampment to find that there is more going on than they originally thought.**


End file.
